Just a little Conversation
by BlondePestXD
Summary: My first Story. It s about a little Brother conversation between Germany and Prussia. I write it with my Friend, i know our English is not soo good, we r just German Hetalia Fans and want to write something . Pairing is Prussia x Hungary, and yeah enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_Prussia_: Don´t freaking out, the awesome Prussia is coming! (steps in the living room)

**Germany**: (looks up, with rolling Eye Balls, from the Couch, on wich he sits) Yeah, you´r so awesome...

_Prussia_: I know!I´m the most awesome Person in the World.

**Germany**: Oh Brother...

_Prussia_: You know, (sat down next to Germany) the reason why I´m so awesome is, because i drink Beer!

**Germany**: I drink Beer too.

_Prussia_: But you´r not awesome, like me.

**Germany**: But your my "awesome" Brother.

_Prussia_: Yes. I´m the Light of our Family.

**Germany**: (yielding)...yeah...you´r right...

_Prussia_: (Proud) I Know! So Let´s get the Party started...and drink Beer. (Suddenly stand up with a bright smile on his Face)

**Germany**: (totally into Prussias Idea) Yeah, lets Call Sweden.

_Prussia_: Of course we must, because we was invited on his Party in Swedens Pants. (**Insider-Joke)**

**Germany**: Yeah, but i´m wondering what´s Tino thinking about that...

_Prussia_: Tino...mhm it´s the little Boy who can trink much of Vodka, right?

**Germany**: Yes, it´s that Boy.

_Prussia_: He lived 109 years al Ivans Place do he? Poor little one. (with a little smile on his Lipps)

**Germany**: Yes, but he is still alive and now he lived by Berwald.

_Prussia_: So if he is Berwalds Wife, let´s invited him too Bro.

**Germany**: Okay, that´s will be a great Party.

_Prussia_: Let´s invited Ivan too!

**Germany**: But then we also have to invite Natalia... i think ( he said think about)

_Prussia_: Seh´s a hot Chick, she will come for sure...if Ivan come. So we have to invite Ukraine, she have so big boobs. (dreaming of big boobs)

**Germany**: (Laughting) I´ll tell that Elizavetha.

_Prussia_: (Eyes rolling) You´r just a kid Ludwig! She´s been hang up with Roderich, they would be an problem if i say this...maybe they will marry.

**Germany**: Na, i think she likes you and I know you like her!

_Prussia_: N...no, i´m not. (his cheeks get red) I mean she´s just a old Friend, nothing else.

**Germany**: Ja, Ja, I heard other stories... (smirk)

_Prussia_: (shocked) Who tell you those stories?...there can´t be stories about us...i don´t know either...no there can´t be other...( he was wondering, siting down again)

**Germany**: You know, Hungary an Italy are still very good friends...and they talk...

_Prussia_: About me? What do they say? (very interested)

**Germany**: I hears stories, you found Lizzie in the Forest... and she wasn´t naked but...

_Prussia_: (Ludwig interrupting) Th-that´s...not what you think, she was just bad injured and...i give her my dress, because..., because...(now his face get really deep red, as he think about this time)...(little shouting)Because she need it.

**Germany**: Ah, but one time she came to me for asking me why you hide looking to her...like a stalker...

_Prussia_: (wincing) I...I´m not like a stalker...I just...I just... what did you say to her?

**Germany**: I said I don´t know but I will ask you. So what should I tell her? (looks at his Brother)

_Prussia_: Don´t say anything...say you couldn´t find me okay?! Say this to her.

**Germany**: Okay...but will you tell her the truth?

_Prussia_: (looks at Ludwig, before he turn his Face away) I don´t know what you mean.

**Germany**: (seriously) I think you know to good what I mean!

_Prussia_: N...No! Don´t talk about that.

**Germany**: (sigh) Okay, what do you want to talk about?

_Prussia_: Hmh...so, what´s with you and the little Italian Boy?

**Germany**: What should be?

_Prussia_: You really hang up often with him.

**Germany**: If I don´t do that, he could lose his head!

_Prussia_: And that´s all?

**Germany**: Yeah that´s all...

_Prussia_: Okay...for sure?

**Germany**: Yes for sure.

_Prussia_: Will you invited him too?

**Germany**: Of course, we are Friends!

_Prussia_: Ohh, how sweet, my little brother became friend with someone, that i will still alive on that day …...(make fun out Ludwig)...and I promise not to cry. (he´s grin)... then we should invited Japan, France and Spain too.

**Germany**: Yes but if we invited England we have to be careful with France...

_Prussia_: That wont be a problem, when both of them get drunk they like old, old Friends.

**Germany**: Oh, so we need a lot of Beer.

_Prussia_: A very lot of Beer. (He laught)

**Germany**: Yeah, for you, me, Sweden, Britain and for Denmark...( he mumbled)

_Prussia_: You? You will drink Beer? Don´t you promise Japan, not to drink Beer?

**Germany**: Oh yeah...dammit! (let his Head hang)

_Prussia_: Why did you do that? You´r Germany! You are a part of the old Germania Family, we always drink Beer.

**Germany**: I know. But it´s important for Japan to eat healthy, but it´s not easy for him. So i help him...(he explain)

_Prussia_: My little brother became an adult.( he laught)

**Germany**: You should do the same!

_Prussia_: I don´t need this, I´m awesome.

**Germany**: That´s only you´r opinion...

_Prussia_: And my opinoin is awesome!

**Germany**: Yes, why not...?!(give up, to his bullhead older Brother)

Same time later

**Germany**: Hey bro, Hungary called me. (he said, as he came back in the living room, where Prussia was lying on the Couch.)

_Prussia_: And what was she calling for?

**Germany**: She ask again, why you´re stalking her.

_Prussia_:(suddenly sit up) And you say?

**Germany**:(sat down next to his brother) I can´t find you, so I still don´t know. How you say to me.

_Prussia_: (sigh and lying his Head down on his brothers lap) Good!

**Germany**: (look down on his brother for a second) I think she´s worry about you...

_Prussia_: Why would she do this?

**Germany**: I don´t know, she said you talk differently to her. (he explain)

_Prussia_: (think about) N-no, not that i know.

**Germany**: Na, that´s not important... I invited her! (said smirking)

_Prussia_: (surprised he looked at his brother) What?! Why you do this? You can´t do this. ( he shout shocked)

**Germany**: Why not?

_Prussia_: Because...you just can´t do this.

**Germany**: (annoyed) I really don´t understand you´r problem, i though you like her.

_Prussia_: I never said soo ( with a deep red face)

**Germany**: But you´r red Face say something different.

_Prussia_: N-no it don´t.

**Germany**: (laught) I think that will be a very nice Party!

_Prussia_: (sat up straigth offended) Don´t laught, you little brat, that´s not funny.

**Germany**: Oh of course it is!( he grin) I think i will give Japan a little free time from his diet, so we can drink a Beer together!

_Prussia_: (rolleyes) How nice Brother. But i wont forgive you this!

**Germany:** (laught again) Should i be scared?

_Prussia_: Of course you should. (he warned and riffled Ludwigs Hair)

**Germany**: Hey, my hair! But i would do it again!

_Prussia_: What?! You are not my beloved litte brother anymore.

**Germany**: Should i really go to Elizavetha to say she isn´t invided anymore?

_Prussia_: (his Face turnd red again) No... you can´t do this, that´s kind of nasty. ( a little laught came from his mouth) I am awesome Prussia, i will handle it.

**Germany**: (grin) Yeah we will see, when is the Party?

_Prussia_: Hey, doubt you at your brother...don´t know, 20 o´clock?!

**Germany**: I never doubt an you brother, of course!"

_Prussia_: Better is! (he smirk, and let his head down again on Ludwigs lap)


	2. Chapter 2

_Prussia_: (sigh) Wow, was this a party. (comes into the Kitchen)

**Germany**: Ja, it was really funny! (drinkb some coffee)

_Prussia_: Yeah... funny...(touch his woundet cheek)

**Germany**: Is all right?

_Prussia_: Yeah...maybe...don´t know (little confused and tired)

**Germany**: Are you sure, it seems like you are a little bit confused...

_Prussia_: Yes. I´m just a little bit drunken anymore...or less.

**Germany**: (laugh) I don´t wonder about that! How much did you drunk?

_Prussia_: A lot. (grin)

**Germany**: (laugh again) Oh yeah!

_Prussia_: Didn´t you drink a bit?

**Germany**: Yes sure, but not so much as you!

_Prussia_: Yes I´m just awesome.

**Germany**: Oh, I´m not sure about that.

_Prussia_: Hey! (bad look at his brother) Dont say this! You know I´m awesome, I know, everyone knows it!

**Germany**: Yes of course...What is that on your neck?

_Prussia_: (surpriesed) What did you mean?

**Germany**: I don´t know, there is a red mark...

_Prussia_: What? (think about)...(sigh) Oh i know. Yeah this could be from France.

**Germany**: From France? (confused)

_Prussia_: (little be ashamed) Yes. From France...he just want to cheer me up.

**Germany**: Ok...But why?

_Prussia_: (scratching their mind) Well~ there was something...(whisper)something with Elizavetha. (let fall on the Chair)

**Germany**: Ok Brother, tell me the whole Story, while we have a nice breakfast!

_Prussia_: Then make me panecakes.

**Germany**: Is that a exiting Story?

_Prussia_: Do you only want to hear something exiting? You´r a nasty little brother. But well~ maybe it is exiting for you if you want something to hear what´s break you´r brother down. You crule child.

**Germany**: No that´s not what i mean, but that´s not importent! First i´ll make some panecakes for you and then you can tell me what happend!...(bring the panecakes later)So Brother, what happend after our little conversation?

_Prussia_: Ja~ after I leave you...I...ehm i was going to Elizavetha...just as you say...ehm...(cheeks get red)

**Germany**: Do you tell her, what you feel?

_Prussia_: Kind of... (looks embrased away)

**Germany**: Oh Gilbert! Come tell you brother what happend exactly!

_Prussia_: But don´t laugh.

**Germany**: Ok i promise!

_Prussia_: For sure? And don´t tell that story anybody.

**Germany**: I swear!

_Prussia_: Okay...(just deep red face) It´s just a litte embrasing.

**Germany**: Why? I´m you´r brother! You don´t have to be embrased!

_Prussia_: (look to Ludwig) When i leave you, i was looking for her...at a little while i found her, she stands in the Floor with Belgien. (looks on his panecakes and pokes in it)

**Germany**: (calming smile)

_Prussia_: And yeah...so i was go to her and hugging her from behind and lay my head on her shoulder.

**Germany**: Without saying something?

_Prussia_: No i wasn´t saying anything... and don´t know what Belgien and Lizzie was saying. (think about) At a time Belgien was leave us alone. And yes we was alone, i am hugging her,...yet i say this it´s very, very embrasing!...Oh mein Gott. I can´t say this...!

**Germany**: Oh come on. (really interested)

_Prussia_: No.

**Germany**: If you don´t tell me, i have to ask Lizzie and that´s much more embreasing!

_Prussia_: No! You can´t do that (looks up shocked) I...will tell you, for sure, just...just give me a minute.

**Germany**: Ok...

_Prussia_: I don´t know how long i was hugging her, but at somepoint...i don´t know, she ask me what i do. And i just say hugging you...( be quite for a moment)

**Germany**: Is all right? I never saw you so...quiet before...

_Prussia_: I know...but...that is something, you know kind of...new. (said whisper)

**Germany**: Something new?

_Prussia_: Ehm...(looks away)

**Germany**: Na?

_Prussia_: Kind of...but thats not the point! (interuped with red cheeks) The Point is that i do something bad.

**Germany**: And what?

_Prussia_: I was, maybe...you would call it flirting...but i don´t think so.

**Germany**: But what should it be instead of?

_Prussia_: Don´t know.

**Germany**: What did you do exactly?

_Prussia_: ….okay...i was hugging her and when she ask me what i do, she was pushing me away. Just to look at me …... and i was leaning in and k-kiss her on the Lipps. (with deep red cheeks whisper)

**Germany**: Really?! Althroht she pushed you away?(with a kind of asking voice)

_Prussia_: Yes...i just kissed her...and that´s on the Lipps...(get paniked) Hell no! I kissed her.

**Germany**: Come down!

_Prussia_: Fuck! (ruffelt his hair)

**Germany**: Ok is allright, come down and then you can continue the Story.

_Prussia_: (sigh)...okay...

**Germany**: It´s better?

_Prussia_: Yes a little...i continue...

**Germany**: Ok.

_Prussia_: Better yet before I got paniked again, (break), so, when i was k...kissing her, at a while she was pushing me away, again. And her face was coverd in shocked...I think.

**Germany**: Shocked? Are you sure?

_Prussia_: No, not really. I think, but I don´t know. It´s...it´s just what I think she would react. (he explain)

**Germany**: And what do you HOPE she would react?

_Prussia_: What I hope...(with a deep red face)nothing! I don´t hope anything...

**Germany**: Ach, really?

_Prussia_: Y-Yes of course. I know that what i did was stupid. And I did more stupid stuff...

Germany: Even more?

Prussia: Yes...(ashamed Face) Yeah the stupiest thing comes yet. When she looked at me, i just …..i just don´t know what to do so...

Germany: So...?

Prussia: I said stuff like...that she shouldn´t react like this and that she liked to be kissed by me. ~And try to do it again.

Germany: Oh Brother...(shake his head)

Prussia:Yeah I know. (Let his head hang)

Germany: Maybe you can tell her you were drunk...

Prussia: I...i can´t go to her! That´s way to embrasing! Like in hell i can go to her, look her in the eyes. I was so stupid. To think that i can tell her the truth...Why did you say i should do this? I was to drunken!

Germany: Yes, me too but...I don´t know...I´m sorry.

Prussia: You are awful. Thanks i did the worsted thing in my life...i just should die! (let his head fall on the Tabel)

Germany: I´m really sorry to say that but i think you have to apologize for what you did...

Prussia: She wouldn´t forgive me. That she hit me is the prove that she will hate me.

Germany: She hit you! Ah, that´s why you´r cheek is that red...

Prussia: Yeah...she hit me, it was her right...i would say. But that´s really hurt´s.(touch his cheek again) And after she hit me, she also leave and then...i just tsand there.

Germany: Brother. (sigh) And what´s the thing with France? (looking at Gilberts neck)

Prussia: He came after a while i standing on the Floor. (explaining and cover his neck, because of the tight look of his Brother)

Germany: (Looks away)

Prussia: He saw me there and my red cheek...and i think he just look down on me. Said that he will take care of me and fall araound my neck. So yeah, somehow he get it to kiss me there. He was also drunken...

Germany: Creepy guy...

Prussia: I know that´s something wierd...but that´s France.

Germany: Yeah that´s right...so what will you do with Lizzie?

Prussia: I don´t know what to do. I just...

Germany: Ja?

Prussia: Just...i am just confused. What should i do Ludwig?

Germany: I would say you have to apologize. Isee no way out...sorry.

Prussia: (sigh) I...am not sure...can i do it? Can i just go to her apologizing for what i did?

Germany: Yeah why not? You did a mistake, that can happen, especialyif you´r drunk, but now you have to say sorry!

Prussia: Do you think just sorry would be helpfull?

Germany: Just sorry isn´t enought... but maybe, if you explain her why that happend, she will understand.

Prussia: ...hmh... Maybe. (stand up) Sorry Ludwig, i just can´t eat a thing...i will go back to my room.(Leave the Kitchen)

Germany: Poor Gilbert. (look after him)

Prussia: Don´t pity me. (Shout from the Floor)

Germany: Sorry. (red his newspaper)


End file.
